<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fool's Gold by ArthurianScribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389680">Fool's Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurianScribe/pseuds/ArthurianScribe'>ArthurianScribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Series - murkybluematter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror James Potter, Dumbledore-centric, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Introspection, James Potter - Freeform, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentioned Severus Snape, Mistaken Identity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Grey Albus Dumbledore, Not Beta Read, Pomona Sprout - Freeform, Rigel Black - Freeform, Secret Identity, Slytherin Harry Potter, The Futile Facade, The Pureblood Pretense, dumbledore's soiree, hermione granger - Freeform, introspective Albus Dumbledore, murkybluematter, questionable parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurianScribe/pseuds/ArthurianScribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all that Glitters is Gold.</p>
<p>-or</p>
<p>When studying the Black and Potter heirs at the Light Soiree, Dumbledore is reminded that appearances can be deceiving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Archie Black, Albus Dumbledore &amp; Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Archie Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rigel Black Exchange Round 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fool's Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tossedwaves/gifts">tossedwaves</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-0<br/>
[AdAdAd]<br/>
-0</p>
<p>Glancing out across the Longbottom’s modest ballroom at the guests of this year’s annual Light Soirée, Albus Dumbledore allowed his mind to drift to his two most perplexing guests. It was rather fortunate that dear Pomona was so forgiving of his poor company because he hadn’t heard a word she’d said in minutes.</p>
<p>Normally he wouldn’t be so obviously rude, but Albus just wasn’t used to being so unsure of his perception of someone. Yes, he was often disappointed by people, particularly former students, who went down a path that neglected their own potential in favor of greed out of insecurity, but he was rarely surprised by it. </p>
<p>Albus had found, in his experience, that most people changed very little, or at least, they changed very gradually, and you could almost always foresee the end destination as at least a likely probability. </p>
<p>Rigel Black had been the first student in a long time to really stump him.  He had tried to limit his expectations for the boy, and they had still been completely blown out of the water from the minute the child had put on the Sorting Hat. </p>
<p>If he was being honest with himself, he had been expecting another Sirius Black. Perhaps one with softer edges reflecting the influence of the Ladies Black and Potter, but, essentially, another Marauder.  He had almost been looking forward to it.</p>
<p>He most certainly not expected the Black heir to remind him first and foremost of a young Severus Snape. Though, Albus had to admit, young Rigel was already far more adept at playing by high society’s rules than Snape had ever cared to be.  The boy professed not to care what people thought of him, even actively discouraged a positive opinion in those early weeks, but then could play the charming gentleman or the dutiful student at the drop of a hat when it suited his purposes.</p>
<p>If the boy weren’t so powerful and well-connected, Albus would find it amusing how well the child manipulated the expectations and desires of those around them. </p>
<p>He certainly had to respect it regardless, but it was still impossible to ignore the unease he felt at Riddle’s clear attempts to recruit the boy.  Rigel was powerful, clever, and ambitious. He had earned the loyalty of the children of almost everyone in Riddle’s inner circle and was popular with the next generation of the Light alliance as well.  </p>
<p>Rigel Black’s potential should he ally himself to Riddle was utterly terrifying.</p>
<p>But it was hard to hold onto that fear, to even remember it, on a night like tonight. Not because of the glitter and glamour of the socially Light and Neutral’s finest robes and jewels reflecting off of the floating lights. Nor was it because of the enchanting rise and fall of the carefully selected music either. </p>
<p>No, Albus had seen too well how easily the opulence displayed at these gatherings could be used to hide and deflect from the ugliness of the world. He was too adept at playing the game to let such a disarming façade lull him into complacency. </p>
<p>Instead, the great Albus Dumbledore was valiantly attempting (and failing, mind you) to stay detached as he watched Rigel Black and Harriet Potter over-exaggeratedly fight over the opportunity to dance with an unusually shy-looking Hermione Granger until all three dissolved into hysterical giggling. </p>
<p>The two teenagers seemed to take their companion’s amusement as a victory, giving each other an elaborate bow and curtesy. Pomona followed Albus’s gaze and let out a chuckle of her own as Rigel shot a cheeky grin at someone behind his cousin’s head, pulling a protesting Hermione out onto the dance floor. He was just in time to avoid getting caught in the crossfire as a startled Harriet was whisked into a spinning turn by a cackling Sirius Black.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to see him smile like that” Pomona mused. “With everything that’s happened lately, it’s nice to see the poor boy let himself relax for a while.”</p>
<p>Albus agreed.  He would feel sorry for any child forced to compete in Riddle’s tournament, but it seemed especially unjust for yet another burden to fall on the Black heir’s young shoulders. At fourteen years old the young Slytherin had already survived enough to break hardened Aurors, let alone a child. Last spring, when Albus had seen that underground chamber… Well, the point stood. Rigel had earned a night of fun, and Albus was glad Miss Potter seemed to agree.</p>
<p>“If anything is a testament to the power of the family bonds that we choose for ourselves, it is those two children.” It was true, too. If what Severus had pieced together was true (and knowing him, it almost certainly was), then Rigel was even more devoted to his pseudo-cousin than his young Slytherin friends, and that was certainly saying something. </p>
<p>After all, Rigel was incredibly devoted to his friends. And, unlike his peers or even his mentor, Rigel supposedly trusted his cousin absolutely. </p>
<p>Albus supposed that that could just be because he didn’t have to worry about his cousin’s loyalty being torn between friends and family the way he must with the Slytherin scions. It was possible, but Severus (and again, Albus was inclined to concur) believed that there was something more, something more than just blind trust.  </p>
<p>Severus had come to his office a few months ago, spitting fire about Riddle’s latest gambit failing because the boy just blatantly refused to allow his cousin to be used as a bargaining chip against him. Not because he didn’t care, but because he supposedly knew her well enough to know and respect that she would prefer facing Riddle’s retribution over being used as a weapon against her cousin. </p>
<p>If it wasn’t a bluff, it was a staggering amount of dedication and trust in another person, on both their parts, and it forced Albus to reevaluate once again what he thought he knew about Rigel Black.</p>
<p>But that was something to contemplate further at a later date. There would be other occasions (and no doubt other reasons) to question whether he understood Rigel Black at all. Tonight, however, was about solving the other enigma that continued to perplex him.  </p>
<p>To that end, Albus apologized to Pomona for abandoning her lovely company as he decided to head for what decades as an educator had taught him was typically the best source for discovering what made a child special. </p>
<p>He needed to speak to her mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-0<br/>
[AdAdAd]<br/>
-0</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Albus’s patience was rewarded when a pink blur that Albus hesitatingly identified from past soirées as Nymphadora Tonks stopped by their little group just long enough to warn James Potter that a rather harried Minister Fudge was looking for him. </p>
<p>Suddenly, James was making only slightly apologetic excuses and beelining for the refreshments table at the exact opposite side of the room. A chuckling Remus Lupin soon followed his lead with the stated intention of rescuing poor Harriet from Sirius’s rather exuberant dancing before one of them broke their neck.  </p>
<p>And then it was just Albus and Lady Potter, watching as Remus cut in to lead a smiling Harriet through the steps at a far more sedate pace.  Albus waited, knowing it was only a matter of time before she gave him the opening he needed.  </p>
<p>“Poor thing’s never going to go anywhere in public with us again at this rate.”</p>
<p>Albus smiled, both at the segue and the opportunity. “Personally, I’m more worried about Lord Black. If Harriet’s anywhere near as clever a prankster as Rigel, Mr. Black would do well to sleep with one eye open tonight.  Professor McGonagall insists that the Weasley twins still won’t eat anything Rigel has so much as looked at.”</p>
<p>Lily let out a laugh as warm as her hair color. “I had forgotten about that one! Archie’s retelling had Sirius positively crowing with pride. Though,” she added conspiratorially, “Remus and I reckon it was more of a team effort. Archie may have the charm and the people skills, but my Harry’s always been our planner.” The<br/>
corner of her mouth ticked up. “It’s what makes them such a good team.”</p>
<p>That was… not exactly what Albus would have expected to hear. </p>
<p>He couldn’t deny that Rigel Black was skilled at manipulating how people viewed him, but he also was notorious for missing social cues and niceties that were obvious to his peers. And the Harriet that had shown up at the Yule Ball had seemed positively bubbly. Not to mention, if Lily thought Rigel Black was not a planner, Albus did not even want to think about what her daughter must be like.</p>
<p>Fearing he would be leaving this conversation with more questions than answers but too stubborn to quit, Albus pressed on. “Master Snape did speak very highly of your daughter’s talent after their cooperation this summer.”</p>
<p>Something painful passed across her face so briefly that Albus almost wasn’t sure that it had ever really been there at all. “We have all been very grateful that Master<br/>
Snape has been so willing to work with Harry. She’s looked up to him for so long, and she was so disappointed she wouldn’t be able to study under him at Hogwarts. I think getting to partner with him on this project is a dream come true, and… well… with her last name, I’ll admit I was especially surprised.”</p>
<p>Albus nodded solemnly. Even Severus had been surprised by his unwillingness to let the girl’s talents go to waste, much as they had all been surprised by how fond and protective of Rigel he had become.  But Snape’s motivations weren’t his to share. </p>
<p>“It truly is a shame that Hogwarts continues to be robbed of some of the most promising young minds by prejudice and ignorance. We were lucky enough to have the opportunity to host Miss Granger for several months, and I must say she is one of the brightest young minds I’ve seen in decades.”</p>
<p>This time it was Lily’s turn to nod, though she did so with far more hesitation. “I hate to say this, and I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, Albus…” she stopped, as though a student asking her professor for permission to speak freely, and he acquiesced with a small encouraging gesture of his hand. </p>
<p>“I’m almost ashamed to say it, but I think I’m glad that Harry wasn’t able to go to Hogwarts. Perhaps that makes me a bad mother -since I know how badly she wanted to go- but after everything that has happened at the school these last few years… I’m very glad that my halfblood daughter spends most of the year on the other side of an ocean.”</p>
<p>It was difficult to hear only because it was so reasonable, and Albus couldn’t blame Lily for being happy that her child was attending a school with a much safer reputation. He told her so and was amused by her clear relief at not having offended him.</p>
<p>“No, you don’t need to apologize, Lily. I think we can all agree that your family has more reason than most to distrust the security of Hogwarts.  Your nephew has caught the attention of some very dangerous individuals and no matter how much I try -and I will keep trying, I assure you- I have not been able to shield him and the other students as much as I would like.”</p>
<p>Lily raised her wine glass to Albus in commiseration and acknowledgment. “I don’t suppose you have any advice for convincing Sirius that this isn’t all his fault for preventing Archie from attending AIM the way he wanted.” </p>
<p>Albus found himself choking on his fairy wine as he shot an incredulous look at his companion. Hogwarts had almost lost the Black heir to AIM?!  That may have actually turned out to be beneficial if it had kept Rigel off of Riddle’s radar a little longer, but Albus was also uncomfortably aware of the fact that had Rigel Black not attended Hogwarts, he likely would have lost several students over the last few years.  </p>
<p>Looking a little too amused at having caught Albus Dumbledore so obviously off-guard, Lily continued even as she passed over her napkin. </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t look so offended, Albus,” she jokingly chided. “It’s nothing against Hogwarts, per se. But he’s always wanted to be a healer first and foremost, and you have to admit that there’s no competing with AIM in that regard.”</p>
<p>That was true again, but Albus was having trouble wrapping his mind around the Rigel-has-always-wanted-to-be-a-Healer bit of her statement. </p>
<p>He knew Severus and the fourth year Slytherins believed that Rigel was hiding aspects of his personality from his family, but surely there was no hiding how much that child lived and breathed Potions. </p>
<p>Sure, Poppy said he did well enough in his Healing lessons with her, but he never seemed to radiate the same sort of passion there that he did over learning potions. </p>
<p>How could anyone hide such a core part of their personality from four astute adults who had watched them grow up? What would even be the point for someone who so clearly loved their family and wasn’t exactly known for needless cruelty? </p>
<p>“My apologies, Lady Potter. I’m afraid you just surprised me is all. I was under the impression that Rigel wanted to be a Potions Master. And you must admit that Hogwarts does have AIM beat there.”</p>
<p>Lily giggled. “Merlin, no! Harriet is our Potions Mistress in the making. You even sound just like her when she goes on a rant about what a genius Severus is.” </p>
<p>She paused thoughtfully for a moment before continuing, “I can see where you might be confused though. We all went down a very similar train of thought their first year when they told us they were trying to study each other’s interests to help each other fulfill their dreams. I swear, no matter how much physical distance there is between them, they still manage to grow more alike every day.”</p>
<p>Albus should respond. He knew he should. This was becoming embarrassing. But he was too busy vainly trying to catch a thought flitting around the peripheral of his mind to do anything about it. </p>
<p>There was a connection there. A connection that he knew he could make but couldn’t quite put his finger on.  He just knew there was something there in Lily Potter’s statement that made everything make sense, a missing piece to solving the enigma that was Rigel Black and Harriet Potter’s relationship. He just didn’t know which piece it was. It was maddening.</p>
<p>He let it go for now, with a mental sigh. He eventually managed to come up with a reply that sounded suitably wise and mysterious though five minutes later he couldn’t have told you what it was.  The rest of the conversation passed around him like a river flowing around a boulder. He was part of it, yes, but there was also a separation. As the majority of his mind disconnected to mull over this new information, his attention couldn’t help but drift back to where Rigel Black was still spinning a rather pleased looking Hermione Granger around the dancefloor. Alike indeed. Of course the first time Rigel publicly showed someone anything that might be construed as romantic intent it would be towards the one girl that his cousin had previously seemed infatuated with.<br/>
Albus’s train of thought came to a sudden halt at that thought. </p>
<p>Harriet had seemed rather fond of Miss Granger at the Yule Ball, hadn’t she? She hadn’t exactly been subtle, but now it was Rigel who had been monopolizing the young lady’s time all night. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Harriet had moved from dancing with one uncle to the other and hadn’t sent a single look Granger’s way in at least ten minutes. Once again, Albus experienced the uncomfortable sensation of knowing he had all the clues that he needed but having no idea how they all fit together. </p>
<p>Just then, Harriet glanced over at her mother and clearly realized who she had just been talking to if her rapidly graying face was any indication. Her eyes cut over to make contact with Albus’s and suddenly, it clicked. </p>
<p>The Parseltongue, the uncannily similar appearances, the refusal of medical treatment, the false personalities. So many little things over the years that could be easily explained away and dismissed until hitting a tipping point at which denial was simply no longer possible. </p>
<p>The part of his brain that wasn’t frantically trying to arrange four years’ worth of assumptions and plans in the span of moments couldn’t help but be impressed. To pull something like this off, even through everything that had happened and all of the attention from the brightest and most powerful minds of the age was truly a feat.</p>
<p>Another part of himself recognized the tragedy of it. To be such an unknown. Constantly hiding behind another’s name and face. Finding one’s truest connections in people who had been raised to hate your existence on principle and made no secret of it? How truly lonely that must be. Albus grieved for her. Honestly, he grieved for them both.</p>
<p>But that main part, the part that saw the world as a chessboard under his command and people as roles and allies before he saw them as friends, that part was reevaluating Rigel Black in a completely different way. Motivations had to be rethought. Potential leverage and weaknesses needed to be reworked in light of the fact that the people involved didn’t truly exist. </p>
<p>Later, he would allow himself to review every single interaction or conversation he had ever had with or about the Black and Potter heirs. He would figure out who was who, and what made them tick. He would figure out what it took to control them, preferably in a way where they never even realized the full extent to which it was occurring. By the time it was over, Rigel Black would be the Light’s greatest hero and Wizarding Britain would never know how much of that they owed to a schoolgirl’s foolish ambition.  </p>
<p>Manipulation of children on such a scale was unfortunate, but it was also necessary. And Albus had never been one to shy away from doing what was necessary, no matter how dirty his hands had to get in the process.</p>
<p>Turning his head back to ask Lily her opinion on the Ministry’s latest proposed spell development regulations, Albus allowed himself to enjoy the brief moment of satisfaction that came from solving a puzzle that had been eluding him. Now it was time for the next challenge.</p>
<p>Yes, Albus Dumbledore was looking forward to his next Alchemy lesson with “Rigel.” She had much explaining to do, and it was sure to be quite the tale.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>